Dancing on Rooftops
by Keep.Film.Alive
Summary: Continuation of the scene with Steven and Andrew on top of the skyscraper. Steven convinces Andrew to teach him to waltz for a wedding coming up. Short, sweet and sad.


Title: Dancing on Rooftops

Pairing: Steven and Andrew

Fandom: Chronicle

Rating: K+

Note: I've been meaning to write more for these two but I don't know if it's going to happen, this was actually written back when it came out soooo... yeah. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Please review!**

"I don't even have any talents." Steven's head snapped to the floating camera, completely dumbfounded for longer than he'd like to admit, and looked back at Andrew.

"Oh Oh, you're talented. You are talented." They both looked up at the camera for a moment and then back at each other. Steven caught himself biting his lip at the way Andrew had grinned proudly and ducked his head to hide it. He wasn't normally into timid little twinks, but Andrew was a special case. He regretted not getting to know him sooner, Andrew hadn't really had any friends to stand up for him or to talk to so openly in the past, the poor kid. "I gotta go to my cousin's wedding in a couple weeks and I have to do this big group dance thing at the reception. Problem is, I've never slow danced with anyone before. You know how to waltz?"

Andrew immediately perked up, eyes lit with enthusiasm. "Yeah, yeah mom made me learn when I was little, thought it'd help me with the ladies later in life I guess. But it's really easy, I promise." Steven smiled and hopped to his feet, setting his burger on the ledge with his soda.

"Cool, so you're gonna teach me, right?" The smile on Andrew's face flipped upside down and his brows scrunched together.

"Wait, wh- umm You want me to teach you how to waltz?" Steven rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

"I don't want to look like an idiot at the rehearsal when we learn the dance. Besides, you're perfect for the job, it'll be just like dancing with a girl." Andrew flicked his fingers casually and launched Steven's burger and soda off the ledge, sending them sixty stories to the ground. "Oh, now that's just cold." Andrew laughed, he had a cute shy laugh and Steven couldn't help but eat it up every time. "Come on man, teach me how to dance." He tried to hold back licking his lips when Andrew bit his own in contemplation. Okay, so there were a lot of things about Andrew that made him feel things he wasn't used to feeling, but he'd never admit that out loud.

It didn't take Andrew long to make up his mind and get over his bashfulness. His hand slid into the larger. He let it pull him to his feet. Steve gently placed his other hand on Andrew's waist. Andrew looked away and rested his free hand on Steven's shoulder.

"O-okay, so Um The rhythm of the song goes in three's; one-two-three-one-two-three, and that's all you have to remember really, when you dance just repeat "one-two-three" in your head. And you'll be leading, so the girl has to follow, so Um You've watched people waltz before, right?" Steven hummed and nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on Andrew's. "Okay, so you know that they just basically spin around and don't really have a designated path to follow? So, just try it. And say "one-two-three" out loud w-"

"Shouldn't you lead first so I can copy you?" Andrew glanced away in thought, following with a nod in agreement.

Steven bowed his head to watch his dance partner's feet, taking a mental snap shot when Andrew licked his lips before starting the number cadence.

They moved. Andrew counted. His voice was soft. Steven tried not to step on his feet. He failed. They shared a goofy laugh. Andrew's hand slid up a few inches. His thumb brushed the skin on Steven's neck. Steven's hand slid down a few inches. His palm and fingers wrapped firmly around the side of Andrew's boney hip.

"You need some meat on you. You're too thin." Andrew ducked his head.

"I know."

Steven lowered his head enough for his cheek to brush Andrew's, he was surprised when the shorter leaned in to the touch. Soft dirty-blonde hair pushed up against his skin. Steven hooked his ring finger and pinky under the hem of Andrew's shirt, softly caressing the pale skin above the waist band of his jeans. He felt a shaky breath warm his jaw. They slowed to a stop, standing still in each other's arms.

"Steven, I'm not sure I Understand " Andrew hesitated, when he looked up at Steven, their lips were dangerously close.

"I think, deep down, you do understand. And if you understand and don't want what I'm planning on doing, then you should probably take a step back so we can pretend it never happened. Otherwise "

"No, no I understand. I'm not moving." Steven smiled. He had a sweet smile. Andrew liked that.

"Good. Neither am I." Andrew blushed. His skin was perfect for blushing. Steven really liked that.

They kissed. It was soft. It was wet. It was short. It was good. They both really liked it. So they did it again. And again. And again.

And then dancing on rooftops became a daily thing.

And then the lightning happened.

And then Andrew was alone.

Dancing on rooftops.

"_I'm sorry, Steven, God, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry_."


End file.
